Trailers, such as fifth wheel trailers, are used for utility and recreational activities. For example, camping trailers are transported by a family via their truck or car to a campsite where they are subsequently used for sleeping, cooking, or storage purposes. During transport, trailers are of a height that may be higher than that of the pulling vehicle. Further, the front surface of trailers can be set some distance behind the pulling vehicle. The arrangement of trailers with respect to their pulling vehicle causes the front surface of the trailer to come into contact with wind, bugs, and debris that can strike or damage the front surface.
Bug and debris impact onto the front surface of the trailer during transport may result in an undesirable appearance of the trailer once located at the campsite. Upon setting up the trailer at the campsite, the family will have to look at the dirty, damaged front surface of the trailer the entire time they are camping. Once finished, the front surface of the trailer will become even more dirty and damaged upon transport back from the campsite to the family's home. The family may be too tired after their camping trip to want to clean and/or repair the front surface of the trailer after getting home. This may result in permanent damage or discoloration to the front surface aside from causing it to be unsightly for an extended period of time. Further, there is a large amount of effort needed to clean the front surface of the trailer due to its height and due to the material and shape making up this portion of the trailer.
One device for preventing damage to a front surface of a trailer is known as a bug bra that is used to prevent impact of this area of the trailer from insects and dirt. The bra is made of vinyl fabric and is attached via mechanical fasteners to trim located on the side of the trailer and along the upper surface of the trailer. Although capable of preventing damage to a trailer surface, the bug bra is difficult to install because the user must access the upper surface of the trailer which may require a ladder or other device. Further, placement of the bug bra on the surface of the trailer will itself leave a mark as it is not easily removable from the surface.
A different device known for use with a trailer involves an inflatable body that is located on the front surface of the trailer for aerodynamic advantage to reduce wind resistance to the trailer and improve fuel economy. This arrangement requires a pair of mounting poles that are vertically oriented to prevent lateral movement of the inflatable body. A single pulley system is used to pull the inflatable body into position on the trailer that includes a line that extends across the entire lateral length of the inflatable body and a winch that is used to draw this line. Although capable of improving aerodynamic properties of the trailer, the inflatable body is not designed for reducing impacts to the front surface of the trailer and is not easily removable or washable. Further, the hoisting mechanism is complex in nature and requires components only on the front surface of the trailer thus limiting its functionality and performance. As such, there remains room for variation and improvement in the art.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.